


Falling Water and Smiles

by luckypixi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a cold and wet Hunt, all Dean wants is to have a warm shower. Pity the shower doesn't agree. Includes a wet Castiel, a happy Dean and fluffy slash. Dean/Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Water and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is set where my fics are normally set- after the 5th Season, with everything the same 'cept no Lucifer and Cas is still on Earth and Sammy not in Hell :D
> 
> Please read and review as I will be happy all day if you do!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean huffed to himself as he pulled off his rain sodden jacket and peeled off his T-shirt. Sam, Bobby and himself had been tracking a shapeshifter through the backstreets of Chicago and just as they cornered the thing in a dead end, the heavens had decided to open. Suddenly drenched in an unrelenting downpour, it had taken all three of them all their energy (and Bobby's sharp shooting) to take the thing down. It was a half hour drive back to their motel and by the time they got there, all three of them were shaking with cold, teeth chattering.

Bobby had booked a room of his own and Sam and Dean had inter-joining single rooms, with a door in the middle. They were happy with this arrangement, although there was one major flaw; They could only have one shower at a time. Something about the boiler being broken, the clerk had said. Which meant that Sam got to have the first shower (Dean was still hopeless at Rock, Paper, Scissors). So Dean had sat in his room, on his bed, shivering. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam knocked on his door, signalling he could have a shower now.

He slowly got off the bed, joints stiff from the cold and made his way into the bathroom. It was a bleak room, with white tiled walls and a small shower stall. He huffed to himself as he pulled off his rain sodden jacket and peeled off his T-shirt, dumping them in the sink. He pulled off his jeans and socks and stepped into the shower. He fumbled with the shower dial as his fingers were numb and leant back as the warm water cascaded down on him. 'Ahh' he moaned, feeling the water warm his muscles.

He squeezed some body wash from the complimentary small bottles on the side of the shower into his hand and massaged it in. After he had finished washing his body, he was just about to reach for the shampoo when the water temperature changed. It slowly got colder and colder until it was barely lukewarm.

'Damn it' he muttered and spun around to reach for the shampoo to finish up. Suddenly his food slipped on the soap bubbles on the bottom of the bath and he went hurtling forwards, towards the edge of the bath, his head a heat seeking missile to the floor.

Just before he hit the floor, a hand grabbed his forearm, pulling him back firmly into the shower. Dean's head whipped around and he smiled when he saw who it was. Castiel stood, as Trench-coated as normal, in front of him, just out of reach of the showers spray. He was smiling slightly, which to Dean was a welcoming sight.

'Hey' he greeted the angel.

'Hello Dean' replied Cas. He stood watching Dean intently, who was again, starting to shiver with the cold water hitting his head. 'You were about to fall' he said plainly and evenly.

'Yeah. I was' Dean replied in the same tone. He similarly watched the angel, dragging the moment out.

Castiel tilted his head in that, in Deans opinion, adorable way of his. 'You're cold' he told him. He stepped forwards, until the water hit his jacket with ultra fine specks of moisture.

'Yeah, you will be too if you come any closer' warned Dean. He shivered and, with his head bowed down, smiled evilly to himself. With a whoosh, his flung his head upwards, sending water flying straight into the angels face.

He barely suppressed a giggle as Castiel stared at him with eyes wide open, face now wet. He smiled tightly and narrowed his eyes. 'Why' the angel asked in a deliberately even tone. 'Did you do that?'

Dean smiled again, this time not caring about the cold. He walked forwards and grabbed Castiel by the arm, pulling him under the falling water. 'Dean!' spluttered Cas, hair now plastered to his head.

'Yes Cas?' asked Dean in a sweet voice, arms tight around Castiel's torso, his trenchcoat now sopping wet. Despite himself, Cas smiled a genuine smile and linked his arms around Dean's naked body, feeling the cold himself now.

He looked up into the shower, blinking as the water hit his eyes. Dean watched as he closed them and started to murmur lowly. Slowly the water warmed up, until it was bearable and Cas opened his eyes. He looked up into Dean's eyes and smiled again. 'That's better' he stated.

'Sure is' whispered Dean. He leaned forwards and took Castiel's lips in his, enjoying the feel of the softness against his own. Cas responded, opening up to let Dean's tongue explore. Dean pushed the now useless coat off of the angel's shoulders, letting it hit the bathtub with a loud splat. They broke contact for a second, in which Dean took the time to quickly unbutton Castiel's shirt. Cas shivered slightly as the warm water hit his skin, a new sensation he wasn't used to.

Dean pushed off his shirt, and his hands roamed around Cas's chest and stomach, enjoying the warm skin beneath his just warmed up, wrinkly fingers. His mouth found the angels again and Dean hummed into the kiss. He reached behind him with one free hand and turned off the shower, gently guiding Cas backwards out of the bath. Now eternally grateful that he and Sam had separate rooms, he quickened his pace, through the bathroom door until they reached his bed. He pushed Cas down onto it, the angel completely trusting and compliant, and got to work on his trousers, slowly and teasingly, pulling out his belt.

He stopped to look Cas in the face, staring down into the deep blue abyss that were his angels eyes. Castiel smiled back, eyes locked onto his humans and Dean bent down to kiss him again.

-X-

A few hours later, the night now firmly settled in, Castiel stirred. His head was resting comfortably on Dean's chest, just above his heart. He could hear the gentle double thump of life throbbing through his body. He smiled to himself, thinking about the night before. It was pitch dark in the room, so the angel couldn't even see Dean's face. He could however see the luminous clock on the bedside table beside Dean. 2:08.

'Cas?' Dean stirred now, his voice deep with sleep. He moved his arm and gently wrapped an arm around the angel, who moved closer to Dean. 'You ok?' he asked. Dean felt Cas nod.

'I'm fine, Dean. It's early, go back to sleep' Dean smiled, although Cas couldn't see it in the darkness. He bent down slightly to kiss Cas on the head before resting his head against his. A few seconds later, his deep breaths told Cas he had fallen asleep.

Castiel smiled again, before returning his head gently to his human's chest, letting sleep take him away again.


End file.
